pegasuslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Paelen
Paelen is one of the main male protagonists of the Pegasus book series. He had a crush on Emily, but had a love interest in Lorin, the Flame of Titus. He soon gave up on love. Books that he is mentioned in: Pegasus and the Flame Of Olympus Paelen started out as a coward and thief. He planned to steal Pegasus's magic bridle and flee the Olympians' battle against the Nirads. If he had Pegasus' bridle, he would have Pegasus under his control. His logic in fleeing the battle: why die for a battle already lost? But when Pegasus had been struck and had fallen to Earth, Paelen had followed and had accidentally gotten hit by one of Jupiter's lightning bolts. He and Pegasus both fell to Earth. Paelen was badly injured from the fall and was nursed back to health by humans. After hearing of Paelen's claims about Roman mythology, the Central Research Unit (CRU), took the bridle, the sandals, and fallen god and interrogated him. He told them that he was many different gods: Mercury, Jupiter, and Hercules. The CRU didn't believe him and continued to torture him. When Diana, Pegasus, Joel, and Emily arrived at the CRU's headquarters, Paelen stole Mercury's sandals back and used them to check up on the other prisoners regularly. When the Nirads attacked, Emily, Joel, Diana, and Paelen escaped their rooms. Paelen stayed back and fought the almost-indestructible Nirads to buy the rest enough time to return to Olympus and restore it. He managed to flee the battle and caught up with Pegasus and his passengers using Mercury's sandals. They all arrived at Olympus by traveling through the Solar Stream (it is like a portal that connects many worlds). After Emily's mortality burned away in the Flame, Paelen was one of the first to greet her. ''Pegasus: Olympus at War'' Emily , Pegasus, Joel, and Paelen all traveled to Earth to save Emily's father Steve who was also captured by the CRU, but they took him to a building separate from the one the others were taken to. Cupid, the god of love, joined them on their quest trhough Paelen made it clear he disliked the god. Joel, Emil , and Paelen got captured by Nirads when forced by the gorgons Euryale and Stheno. Paelen, along with Cupid, Joel, Apollo, Diana, Pegasus, and many Nirad children were turned to stone by the two gorgons. The Flame luckily restored most of them after the gorgons defeat. ''The New Olympians'' Emily, Paelen, Joel, Pegasus, and a Sphinx named Alexis traveled to Earth to find out if the CRU had really created clones of the Olympians they had captured for a time. They found the CRU really had been creating clones to use to their own benefit: using a Diana and Nirad clone to rob a bank, using a Pegasus clone to win paying horse races. But the five ended up separated. Joel and Paelen got assistance from a little boy named Frankie. Paelen was shot in the head by people who mistook him for his clone. When Paelen encountered his clone, they both got the uncontrollable urge fight. Their battle destroyed Fremont Street. Paelen won but ended up getting shot by the police and he and Joel are both handcuffed. Then the CRU came for them. Paelen escaped with his bone bending ability, but broke his ankle in the shapeshifting process. He walked all day to get to where he was supposed to meet Emily and Pegasus. His clone found him and threw him out the meeting place's window. He was badly wounded so Joel's ride, Chrysaor (Pegasus' brother) took him back to Olympus. Jupiter found out about the clones the CRU were making. Like Diana and Pluto predicted, Jupiter ordered the removal of Earth immediately. All of Olympus descended to Earth in full battle regalia. Emily pleaded with Jupiter to let her world remain. After Pegasus' arrival (Emily accidently teleported Pegasus and Alexis to the beginning of the Solar Stream, to a place later discovered to be called Xanadu) Jupiter agreed to not destroy all of Earth: just the CRU faculty which Emily demolished with pleasure. ''The Origins of Olympus'' Paelen, along with the other Olympians, started aging suddenly. Before he passed away from old age, Jupiter explained it was because an enchanted rock the Titans made during the time they fought against the gods being exposed. Emily, Joel, a creature from Xanadu called Brue, (who is a giant, purple, two-headed, caterpillar-like creature who adores Paelen), a wheelchaired human named Stella (she was the one who stumbled upon the box where the rock was concealed. Her parents exposed the rock without knowing the consequences), and Agent B (an agent of the CRU, he tagged along without the rest's consent) went back in time to destroy the rock before it could do any harm. They arrived before the rock was created thanks to Agent B breaking Emily's concentration by bumping her so he could come along last second. The two Olympians stop aging upon arriving in a time when the rock wasn't exposed. When the Titans formed the rock, they started aging again. So an older Paelen and Brue are sent to help Stella and Vulcan produce weapons. But the Titan's dragons somehow tracked them down and Paelen and Brue died to them. Just before he died, he told Stella to tell Emily he loved her and asked Stella to give Emily a ring he stole from Minerva. When Emily finally destroyed the weapon and changed the past, she returned to Xanadu. To the present. She found Paelen and the rest of the Olympians still young and spry. Since Emily had changed the past, all Stella's parents found in the box was a weapon Emily placed in the box after the rock was destroyed. Only Emily remembered the journey. And the rest had forgotten.... Expect the Olympians (they remembered that Emily had helped them defeat Saturn). Appearance Because of the fact that Paelen is a Olympian, he will have the look of a 16-year-old youth for eternity. The book states that his brown hair "sticks up in every direction." He has warm and dreamy chocolate eyes and a crooked grin. As mischievous as he is, he was mentioned to be handsome in the series quite a few times. Personality Paelen is troublesome, playful and funny. He loves to make others laugh and often plays pranks on other Olympians. He especially enjoys taunting Cupid. Although he no longer steals from other Olympians, he is still sneaky and resourceful. He is loyal, caring, yet mischievous, and doesn't lose his patience very often unless he has intense hatred towards someone. He likes Emily but leaves her alone because she is in love with Joel DeSilva. Gallery To see pictures related to Paelen, click here. Category:Pegasus and the Flame Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Olympians Category:Main characters Category:The Flame of Olympus Characters Category:Olympus at War Characters Category:The New Olympians Characters Category:Origins of Olympus Characters Category:Rise of the Titans Characters Category:The End of Olympus Characters